


Speak and Bespoken

by Lyus



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: Some things escape the notice of even trained eyes.





	

Chell didn't speak. Not with a voice that had been locked away years prior, but with her fingers. It was difficult to watch, the way Chell ran through the motions, difficult to focus on. GlaDOS knew it not to be true. She saw every frame pixel perfect, could break down the motions of Chell's hands near instantaneously, but meaning escaped her as though she was human.

There was the general befuddlement she had felt upon noticing she hadn't noticed something so obvious-- she'd always been so focused on how Chell held the portal gun, the graceful arcs she'd made through the air. She'd been missing another art, something on the edges of her database any lost an incalculable number of years ago. Chell refused to speak, but she gave her this.


End file.
